No Need For Time Travel
by Janemba
Summary: Mirai Trunks is going on a permenant trip to the past, but he wasn't counting on his time machine to send him to another dimension. Fic contains Trunks/Lita romance and gets a little limey. ^_^
1. I'm not in Kansas anymore

No Need For Time Travel by Janemba  
  
I don't own DBZ orSailor Moon and I never will.  
  
It's been one year since the fall of the androids. The people of earth were once again picking up the pieces of their shattered lives. The world was rebuilding itself, but many people had lost their families and friends and their lives would never be the same. Trunks was one of these people. Having lost all of the people that he loved, fighting the andriods, and having his mom die not much later, he was very depressed over the whole thing.  
" Maybe it's time for a perminant trip to the past would pull me out of this slump." he said.  
He packed a suitcase full of some clothes and some of his personal belongings, climbed into the time machine, and closed the hatch. He turned on the machine and it was rising into the sky.  
"I guess this is goodbye... to what little of this world that I have left."  
As the time machine was traveling through the hazy gates of time, he laid back in his chair thinking about his family that was still alive in the past.  
"It'll be great to see dad again, and Goku, and Gohan, and-"  
As he was talking, without realizing it, his foot- he was leaning back in his chair- hit one of the buttons on the dashboard. The time machine started to change it's course. Try as he might, there was no way he could change it again. Within a moment, the time machine landed in a wooded area. Trunks stepped out of the time machine and was going to take in the surroundings and if he knew where he was.  
"It looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore, or int the right dimension!"  
He capsulated the time machine and stepped out of the forest. He flew up into the air and started to take a look around.   
He need to find a place to house himself until the month was over and his time machine could recharge. He then heard screams coming from the people right below him.  
"AHHHHHHHH! It's one of those monsters again!" an old man said.  
"Someone get the Sailor Scouts!" another person said.  
The people in the city scattered and within minutes the streets were empty and the Sailor Scouts showed up.  
"We are the Sailor Scouts! Prepare to be Vanquished evil demon!" Sailor Moon said.  
Things were getting very confusing now for Trunks, but he knew he had to defend himself after a bolt of lightning from Sailor Jupiter whizzed right by his head.  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
I have no idea who Trunks should be paired up with, tell me whom you think it should be in your reviews.  
  



	2. We're the sailor scouts!

No Need For Time Travel Chapter 2 by Janemba.  
  
I don't own these characters and I never will.   
After my first 30 reviews, the sailor scout that most people wanted was Serena. But, after careful consideration, I decided to go against this idea. For two reasons. One because there are a lot of pairings with this couple already. Two is because Serena already has a boyfriend, even if he is a stupid sonof a bitch and I think he should burn in my hell (or, the home of infinate losers as FUNI puts it.)  
So, Iv'e decided on going with the scout that got the second most votes-and the one that I think is best- Lita.  
Sorry that it took too long to publish this, but writers block, lazyness, and working on another fic at the moment can be a deadly combo! And now,on with chapter two.  
***********  
  
"What the hell is this place!? Girls in miniskirts performing elemental attacks? And what's with this youma crap?" Trunks thought to himself.  
Trunks wanted to finish this quickly becaue he needed to find a place to stay. This malfunction really screwed up his plans, he wasn't expecting to crash land in this unknown timeline, if he was then he would have brought more than what he had.  
"C'mon girls, let's finish this thing off quick cuz Melrose Place is almost done!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
Trunks didn't have time to deal with these girls and flew off in the other direction. The scouts chased after him on the street.  
"Serena! There's no way we'll be able to get him like this." Sailor Mars said.  
"Yeah she's right." Jupiter agreed.  
"If you guys have a better idea then I'd like to hear it!" Sailor Moon bit back.  
"It's simple! We'll just split up take a different path through the alleys. Then we'll surround him and kick his butt." Sailor Mercury explained.  
"Good, I lost those girls, now to-"  
"Hold it right there youma!" Venus shouted.  
They were about to give Trunks a whammy of a group attack when he got an idea. He flew up into the air with the sun directly in his back.  
"Whats he doing?" Jupiter questioned.  
Trunks brought splayed out his fingers and brougt his hand to his face, while a blueish-white hue was emitting from him.  
"SOLAR FLARE!" he exclaimed as the extremely bright flash of sunlight shot right out at the scouts faces. Trunks took this opporitunity and flew away as fast as he could.  
"I can't see!" yelled Venis.  
"Where'd he go?!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
After the scouts were able to regain their sight, Trunks was long gone. He landed in a less populated area, looking for an apartment to stay in or something or other.  
************  
  
"I can't believe you let him get away Serena!" Raye said with a nagging tone.  
"I'ts not my fault!" "It's Ami's! It was her plan in the first place!" Serena said  
"Girls, it doesn't matter. We'll find him again and then we'll destroy him."  
"I hope we see him again soon. He was sooooo hot!" Mina said all dreamy like and dropped out into her own little daydream with the night in shining armor and whisking her away into the sunset on a white horse thing.  
"So, who are you girls going to with to the prom on Friday?" Lita said, trying to change the subject.  
Everyone hung their heads in shame because they couldn't get a date(besides Serena)  
"It's so sad, there's soooooo many boys out there and yet you four can't seem to find any!" Serena said, taunting the other girls.  
"On the contrary Serena, I do have a date." Lita corrected her.  
"Really, who?"  
"Tim Young." (Tim would hate me if he ever read this, fortunatly, he doesn't have the internet. ^_^)  
"You're so lucky! He is like so the most popular boy in the school." Mina told her.  
************  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was searching throughout the floor of the time machine looking for the house capsule that Bulma gave him on his first trip, just in case he had extra time in the past before the time machine recharged.  
"Alright! I found it!" he yelled.  
He pressed the button and the capsule exploded revealing a small, white, dome-shaped house.  
Trunks walked inside, it had the essentials: tv, big bed(big if wants to share it with someone else ^_^), fridge, carpeting, etc.  
Trunks was very tired and even though it was only 9:30, he went to sleep.  
The next morning, Trunks woke up, had breakfast, got dressed, and then sat down to think about what he was going to do here in this dimension for the next month.  
************  
  
That night, it was the prom. Couples all four corners of the student body were on hand. Even the ones without dates came just for the sheer fun of it.  
Lita came in wearing a stunning black dress with a giant rose on it.(picture the one that she wore when she danced with Tigereye because it's the same one.)  
She waited for half an hour but Tim never showed up. After five more minutes, Tim's best friend Al(me!) came up to her and told her that Tim didn't come because he didn't think that a relationship between them would'v never worked out.  
Lita sat there crying for most of the rest of the time. She'd never been dumped this quickly. Perhaps she would never find her soulmate......  
************  
  
Trunks was walking home from the mall when he passed the school.  
"Hey, a party!"  
Trunks ran up to the building and walked inside. He ignored most of the girls that were drooling over him when he saw Lita hunched over on a bench.  
"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing without a date?" he questioned.  
Lita looked up and saw him.  
"Oh crap! It's that youma!" she thought  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. The dance

No Need for Time Travel chapter 3 by Janemba.  
  
Where we last left off, Lita went to the prom, only be dumped by her "boyfriend" without even seeing him. While Trunks was trying to adapt to this new dimension that he would be staying in for some time now. While Lita was crying at the prom, she gets a visit from Trunks.........  
**********  
  
"What's a cute girl like you doing here without a date?" Trunks asked after seeing Lita sitting on the bench crying.  
Lita tried toplay it cool. If he really is a youma then she should be careful, he seems a lot stronger than any of the scouts and she wouldn't stand any chance if she fought him by herself.  
"My date dumped me." she said while wiping her tear stained face.  
"I can't believe that someone would do that to you." said Trunks comfortingly.  
"What do you care? You don't even know me."   
"Maybe not, but I can see that you're really hung up about this."   
"Yeah, but I don't need you to come in and rescue me like a knight in shining armor.  
"Maybe you don't, but then you wouldn't have anyone to dance with."  
"What do you mean by that????" Lita questioned.  
Trunks got up off the bench and offered her his hand.  
"May I?" he asked.  
"Dance with you?"  
"Yeah, just for tonight. I promise I won't bite." Trunks said with a grin.  
**********  
  
After they were done, most of the people had already left.  
"Wow, you're not a bad dancer!" Lita said.  
Trunks on the other hand wasn't really paying attention to her, he was more surprised that he actually did what he thought he did.  
All he did was reanact (sp?) old dance steps from some of his mom's old romance movies. He didn't think that he'd do this well.   
"Oh, look at the time! Iv'e gotta get going to......pick up the laundry at the laundromat." Trunks said with an excuse.  
"Okay, um see you someother time."  
"Here's my adress, you cancome over if you want to continue this conversation."he said while he said while handig her a piece of papaer.  
Trunks got off the bench, and walked through the door, back to his house.  
**********  
  
After the prom, the girls got a ride home in Darien's car. Lita wasn't paying attention to her friends talking, she was just staring at the slip of paper with Trunks' adress on it. She read it over and over again, as if it was the most important information in the world.  
"Hey, Lita! How was your time at the prom with Tim? Mina asked. "Hey! Lita! Wake up!" she yelled and finally got through to her.  
"Huh? What? Did you say something Mina?"   
"Yeah sleepy! I asked if you had a good time at the prom."   
"Ohh yeah...." Lita said dreamily.  
"So, you realy like Tim huh? Serena said, turning around in her seat to face the others.  
"No, he dumped me before he even got there. He didn't even have the guts to show up to tell me in person. He just sent Allen to tell me."  
"So...... what did you do for the rest of the time then?" Raye asked her.  
"I met this other guy, he was sooooo hot and really nice too."  
"Really, what was his name?" Ami asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to visit him tomorrow."  
"What does he look like?" Ami questioned.  
"Lavender hair, mushroom cut, blue eyes, black baggy pants, purple jacket, black tanktop, just like that youm-"  
"It was him! That youma from two days ago?" yelled Mina.  
"Yeah I guess so...."  
"You shouldn't go to his home Lita, it could be a trap." Luna said as she got off Serena's lap.  
"But he can't be a youma! Since when have they looked like normal people?" Lita said in Trunks' defense.  
"You shouldn't go! You're an essential part of the team. We can't stand to lose you to this creep." Serena said.  
"Hens will give milk on the day that I listen to any of you guys." Lita thought. "I prove that he's not our real enemy."  
************  
  
DING DONG! The doorbell to Trunks' house rung, and he answered the door.  
"Hi! Please come in." he kindly said.  
The two sat down the couch.   
"Pizza?" Trunks asked offering her a slice that he nabbed out of the freezer.  
"No thanks, I already had lunch."  
Lita was very nervous. What if her friends were right, what if this really was a trap, what if she really was in grave danger. But what if they were wrong, what if he's just a really nice guy whose having the same romance problems as her. Ahhhhh! This was all so confusing.  
"So...ummmm you go to my school? Lita started off.  
"No, I just thought it was a party so I went in, but then I found out it was a prom."  
"Oh."  
"So, what's your name anyway?" Trunks asked.  
"Lita."  
"Trunks."  
"Nice to meet you Lita." Trunks said as he moved a little bit closer, which made her uncomfortable.  
DING DONG! The doorbell went off again. Lita answered the door to find Serena, Mina, Raye and Ami at the door along with Artimus.  
"Friends of yours?"  
"Yeah, meet Serena, Mina, Raye, and Ami." Lita said while introducing them.  
"Is that pizza?!" Serena asked.  
"Yeah, I'll get you some. Trunks said as he went into the kitchen.  
"We told you not to come here Lita!" Raye said.  
"Raye's right Lita, I can sense an immense power coming from him." Artimus added.  
"Listen, I don't need you guys to tell me what's good and what's not, I'm not a baby.  
"We'll stick around, if he wants to fight, he fights all of us.  
END  
  
Until Chapter 4!  



	4. I am Frieza

No Need for Time Travel   
Chapter 4  
by Janemba  
  
Where we last left off, Trunks and Lita danced at the prom. Trunks gave her his adress and decided on going. When she told her friends about it, they told her not to go, but she went anyway, but the rest of the girls went with her........  
And now, on with chapter 4.....  
***********  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Lita asked very pissed off.  
"We point the same question to you, we told you not to come here." Ami responded.  
"Oh well! You can't make me come back." Lita said.  
"Yeah, he has pizza in the microwave!" said Serena, thinking about food like usual.  
"Shut up Serena!" Raye yelled.  
"HE has a name you know." Lita said defending Trunks.  
"Oh really, what's his phony name to fool us? Mina said.  
"His name is Trunks, and you'll be sorry if you mess with him." Lita said again in his defense. "You heard Artimus, his power is immensly strong and he'd probably whoop all your asses in a second, right Artimus?"  
"Yes, but-"   
"Yeah right Lita, we're the sailor scouts, we'll never lose no matter how tough our opponent is." Mina fought back.  
"But if he was a youma, then wouldn't he have already attacked by now?!""And also, I thought that you said we're the allmighty sailor scouts, if so then we would have killed him already!" Lita said, surprisingly still keeping her voice a whisper.  
Lita had a point. Mina had admitted that. But before this arguement could continue, Trunks walked in with the leftover food for the girls.  
"Wow, that smells good!" Serena exclaimed.  
As they were eating, Mina got an idea....  
"Say Trunks, tell us about yourself, we barely know you."  
"Except for the fact that you're unbeliveably sexy." Ami blurtedout as if it were nothing.  
The girls all looked at Ami. They definatly didn't expect HER to say that. Ami covered her mouth with gasp as if she were choking, it took a few seconds, but she realized what she said.  
"Oh, I'm soooooo sorry, please forgive me!" said said nearly begging at his feet.  
"It's okay really, I get all the time, really." Trunks said, blushing furiously.  
"Trunks, yu still didn't answer my question." Mina said, changing the subject and saving Ami from even more embarassment.  
Trunks thought about what he was about to say very carefully. He couldn't say that he came from another dimension that was trashed by androids for twenty years and was going back to an alternate timeline where he can live a more peaceful life with his family after he killed the duo. Could he?  
"Errrrr.... I can't really tell you, you wouldn't understand and it would take too long if I told you." Trunks explained.  
"Just as I thought, he really is a youma. Mina thought to herself.  
"Really Trunks you can tell me at least, we're friends right?" Lita asked.  
"No, I'm sorry I can't. I think you should leave now."  
************  
  
"So Lita, what do you think of him now?""He's a youma for sure." Mina said.  
"I'm afraid she's right Lita.""We have to finish him off tommorrow before he destroys us." Artimus added.  
"No! I won't let you kill him! He probably is a youma but I really like him and I won't let you take him from me!"  
"Lita, it may seem like he likes you but it's all like this. No matter how much of a dreamboat that they really are, they're always rotten on the inside." Serena said.  
"Why do things never go my way?! Am I destened to live my life alone without anyone to love me?!" Lita yelled, bursting into tears.  
"Lita, come on, you're overreacting.""Let's get some ice cream." Raye said comfortingly.  
************  
  
The next day around lunchtime, Trunks was training in the capsulable gravity room. When he was done, he took a shower and put some clean clothes on. As he was about to make a sandwhich when he felt a framiliar power level nearby so he went to check it out.  
************  
  
"Scouts, there's a youma in a nearby town destroying stuff." Luna explained.  
"C'mon girls, let's go!" Serena said. (enter the 5 minute transformation scene.)  
By the time the scouts andgot there, a large portion of the small village had been wiped out.  
"Ewwwww! He's so ugly!" Serena exclaimed.  
The creature flew down to greet them.  
"I'm looking for someone"  
"Who?" Ami asked.  
"A man, a saiyan to be exact.A saiyan named Goku." he said in a sinister voice.  
"Sorry, we can't help you, we don't even know what a saiyan is." Raye responded while staring at the many bionic implants that he had all over his body.  
"What are you staring at?!""He's the one who did this to me!" (it's obvious who it is now right?)  
Trunks arrived not much later and landed right beside the creature.  
"Having trouble with these girls Freiza?" Trunks asked.  
"No and I don't need another pathetic human to kill."  
"Hey, do know who you're dealing with bud?" we're the sailor scouts and we're going to make sure that you don't live to see the light of day again."Lita said, failing to intimidate him. She then turned to Trunks."You should leave kid, things are going to get ugly."  
"Yeah, they will." Trunks added.  
"Look at this, a bunch of earthlings that actually think that they stand a chance against me."  
"Listen Frieza, I don't know about them, but if you want Goku, he's not here, but if you want to die by the hand of a saiyan, you've come to the right place."  
"Really now?"   
"Yeah, I'll show you."  
He went SSJ and the golden aura surrounded himj along with his hair spiking up and turning gold.  
The scouts were in shock, they'd never seen such an amazing sight.  
"Now then Freiza, let's get this on with."  
Freiza was about to wet his pants, he had never sensed such incredible power before, and before he even knew it, he took a smashing blow to his face which sent him flying.  
Trunks was taking his time, he knew that Freiza stood no chance in hell. He walked up to Freiza, picked him up by the throat and sent him up into the air with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head.  
Freiza regained him self quickly and decided that it was now or never to finish this kid off. He stuck his index finger out and fired many small Freiza beams( the kind that blow holes through you, Cell killed Trunks with this move.) at Trunks. None of them scored a hit.  
Freiza turned around to see Trunks with his sword unsheathed, and before he could respond, he was sliced in half. Trunks made some strange arm movements and fired his signature move.  
"BURNING ATTACK!"  
Tiny ashes of what used to be Frieza fell to the ground in a heap.  
Trunks flew back down and turned off SSJ.   
"I told you thinks would get ugly." he said with a smirk.  
  
THE END  
See you in chapter 5!  



	5. Suspicions begin to grow

No Need for Time Travel  
Chapter 5  
by Janemba  
***********  
In the last chapter, for a reason unknown to everyone, Freiza shows up, gets killed by Trunks(again) and that's really it.  
***********  
  
It has only been a week since Trunks has moved into this mysterious timeline against his own will. Life has been pretty boring. He was visited by Lita an hour ago along her friends. It's not that this bothered him, it's just that her friends were there. They should really mind their own buisness.  
Anyway, Serena asked him what school he was going to, he had to think of something, so he said he was out sightseeing and was going to spend a few weeks time in this city.  
Then, Serena said that he should go to their school until he left, besides educational purposes, but to make friends in this place.  
So, Trunks had no choice but to except her offer. There was no turning back now, her mom was registering him tomorrow, so he was beyond the threshold and he couldn't undo this. God this sucks.  
***********  
  
Even with Trunks' time machine, he couldn't stop the sun coming up into the awaiting sky.  
He sat on a hill at 6:00 AM watching the sun come up. Even when the androids could have taken your family, your home, and even your very life. But they couldn't take away the beautiful sunrise that plauged the sky each morning.  
As Trunks was caught up in his own thought, he didn't even notice Lita walking up the hill and taking a seat next to him.  
Trunks turned his head and saw her pretty face.  
"I came here because, well since you're going to our school, I decided to make you lunch." Lita said with a grin.  
"That's really nice of you Lita, but it's six in the morning, shouldn't you come later? It's pretty early." Trunks said with concern.  
"Well, yeah that's true, but I came up here so early to watch the sunrise with you."  
"Oh, you did?"  
"But I missed it."  
She got up and walked down the hill and walked into the small house. Trunks followed her in. He finally had a chance to be alone with Lita for a change.  
Lita sat down on the couch and rested her head on a pillow. She felt very confortable, the pillow was making slight movements up and down as if it were breathing. WAIT A SECOND!!  
She looked up and saw that she was resting on Trunks' shoulder.  
"Comfy?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I guess I got up to early. I'm sooooo sleepy."  
Within a few minutes, Lita had fallen sound asleep. Trunks looked down on her and saw her sleeping. She looked so angelic when she was asleep. Maybe he could use a nap to.......  
************  
  
The alrarm clock went off in an ear-piercing sound.  
Trunks and Lita woke up in a flash, staring at me.  
"What time is it?" Lita asked.  
"Eight." Trunks said after looking at the clock.  
"Oh shit! We're gonna be late!" Trunks yelled.  
In a matter of seconds, the two got ready and ran out the door.  
"Trunks! We're not gonna make it!" Lita said as they were running down the street.   
They weren't the only ones that were running late, about halfway there they saw Serena.  
"Running a bit late also I see." Lita said.  
Trunks looked at his watch and noticed that they only had two minutes left until the morning bell.  
"We've gotta hurry up or we won't make it." Trunks said.  
"Look, it's Darien!" Serena said with anime style hearts in her eyes.  
Darien pulled over in his car and asked them if they wanted a ride to school. They glady accepted and were at school in no time.  
************  
  
"Class, we have a new student today." Mr. Shu said. (oh crap! it's Gohan's old tudor!) "Class, say hello to Trunks Briefs."  
"Hello." the class said in unison in a tone of extreme bordom.  
"Mr. Briefs, you may take a seat next to Lita in the back right corner." Mr. Shu said.  
Trunks sat down next to Lita and pulled out his math textbook. Just as Mr. Shu was about to begin the lesson, the morning announcements started.  
"Good morning to the student body from principal Philibaster." Principal Philibaster said.  
The principal talked about stuff that Trunks had no concern about. It was when the list of students that were called to the office that Trunks' attentiom was caught.  
"Will Ryan Kole, Jake Boyer, and Gohan Son please report to the office."  
"Gohan? No it can't be. Can it????????" Trunks thought.  
Most of the day was normal, Serena getting yelled at, Trunks having women staring at him, etc.  
But afterwards, a heated discussion was in full swing during lunch.  
"Hey Serena, what was up with that little grey guy with lipstick?" Ami asked.  
"And why was Trunks there?" Raye questioned.  
"Hey, don't look at me!" Serena said while nearly inhaling her sandwich.  
"Lita, aren't you worried about this Trunks guy?" Mina asked Lita, whom had seemed to have excluded herself from this conversation.  
"Oh...huh? What?" she said, waking up.  
"What's going on with you lately? Are you still crazy over this guy?" Rei questioned.  
"Yeah........." Lita replied dreamily.  
"Whatever. Anyway, there's definately going to be a time when this kid shows us his true colors and that's when you'll just find a new guy to drool over." Mina said.  
"Well, either way you guys, it's certainlt not normal for a kid to change his eye and hair color, fly around and slice genderless little aliens with a sword." Ami said.  
"I think that we should look into this." Serena replied after she gulped down her lunch.  
*********  
Meanwhile, Trunks was ona very different objective right now. He still wasn't sure if that really was Gohan, or just a coincidence. If it was him, then maybe he isn't in the wrong dimension, just a different time........  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
SORRY IT WAS SHORT. SCHOOL HAS REALL BENN TYING ME DOWN LATELY. I'LL TRY MY BEST THOUGH. ^_^ 


	6. Recollecting

No Need for Time Travel Chapter 6  
  
It's been almost two whole years since I've done anything productive at all with FF.NET and now, I've decided to pick up with my most successful work (if I can call it that. ^_^) Anyway, on with chapter 6  
  
**********************  
  
Friday! Fianally,almost the weekend. Trunks didn't really see the point in Serena putting in the school when there's only a week left of it. (remember, the prom from previous chapters? It's the end of the school year.)All that Trunks would do is sit around while the other kids took finals. The teachers eventually gave him a short test that would decide where he would be placed next year. Trunks breezed throught hese tests, Bulmas teachings were excellent. At least he inherited one thing from his mother. The thought of his mother brought back painful memories. The androids, Gohan's death, Almost losing his dad to 18 in the other timeline and again with Cell. And then, the death of Bulma. She was the one he cared about the most. Trunks came very close to killing himself in the depression he fell into after his mother died, but then he rembered the time machine. Trunks left quickly and somehow wound up here. Things haven't been so bad here though. Lita has been a good friend and Trunks was growing more attracted to her every day. What he wasn't sure of was why Lita was that Sailor Jupiter girl and her friends were the rest of those annoying Salior Scouts. He was positive Jupiter was Lita, the ki signature was identical along with the other girls.  
  
"Oh heck, I'll figure this out later. It's not that important" Trunks thought to himself. What Trunks was concerned about was when he heard Gohan's name on the morning announcements. What's going on here?   
  
"Okay, first thing tomorrow, I'm going to see if I can find Gohan's house and get to the bottom of this." he thought again. "I just hope it's not just a coincidence."  
  
Trunks felt something roll down his cheek. A tear. He must have shed one when he was recollecting on those painful memories. Trunks just hoped that nobody saw that. But some one did. Ami was sitting diagonally from Trunks and she saw the tear slide down his cheek.  
  
"He's crying? Maybe he's not a youma after all, and Lita was right all along?"  
  
**************************  
  
As Trunks walked home, he began to think about the Sailor Scouts again. If Lita really had these special powers, then maybe she would understand about his whole lost in another dimension problem.  
  
"All right, I'm gonna call Lita up and invite her over. Then I'll tell her everything. Trunks said.  
  
He went over to the phone and picked up the reciever and nervously dialed her number.  
  
"Uh hello, Lita?"--------------------  
  
That's chapter 6! Now that I've returned, I'll probably have a chapter up every few days or so if I'm persistant.  
  
Chapter 7- Will Lita handle the horrible truth of Trunks, and will she still love him? 


	7. Coming clean

No Need for Time Travel Chapter 7  
  
Hey, how's it going? Thanks to the(currently)two people that reviewed chapter 6. It's nice to know that some people are still nice enough to read my crap. That's the reason I stopped for two years. Oh hell, I babbling, let's start chapter 7. In chapter 6, Trunks remembers his past experiences with the death of his loved ones and he also is caught crying about it by Ami. Plus, Trunks now is going to invite Lita to his home downtown to tell her about his past.  
  
*****************************  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Trunks' face as he picked up the reciever of the phone and dialed Lita's number. A few seconds passed and finally, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey Lita, it's Trunks."  
  
"Trunks! Hi! How are you?" Lita replied, cheering up greatly.  
  
"I've been better-"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen, ummmm.... can you come over for a little while? I have to tell you something."  
  
"Can't you just tell me over the phone?"  
  
"No. This has to be in person." Trunks said in a strong tone as he hung up.  
  
Lita sat down on her bed next to the phone. Deciding whether to go or not.  
  
She loved Trunks deeply and he probably didn't realize it. If she went, she could show him how much she cared for him. And to also get more proof that Trunks isn't just some stupid monster sent to destroy the Scouts. Lita walked downstairs and grabbed her raincoat since it had just started to pour. She thought she should take her car because of the weather even though they didn't live very far apart.  
  
When she drove up to his home, she turned the handle to find the door unlocked. So Lita walked in and was set in a dim room. The closed the door and called Trunks' name.   
  
"I'm right here Lita." he said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"You had me scared there for a moment Trunks." She replied while taking her coat off and motioning to sit down next to Trunks.   
  
"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Lita asked.  
  
"Okay. Promise me one thing. That you'll let me finish my story completely before you ask questions and say that you don't believe me. All right?"  
  
"Trunks, you know I'll believe you. I care about you." Lita said while placing her hand on Trunks', making him blush.  
  
"Okay, here it goes."  
  
*****************************  
  
The phone rang at Lita's house but since she's not home, the answering machine picked it up.  
  
"Hello Lita, it's Serena. Pick up please...................I know you're there! You're not with Trunks are you? You are aren't you? I can't believe you! I'm wrong about most things but I know that this guy is bad news! Serena slammed the reciever down and turned to Mina, Ami,and Rei.   
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Mina asked.  
  
"Duh, we go get her back!"  
  
"I don't know about this one you guys."Ami said.  
  
"What are you talking about Ami? He's one of the most powerful henchmen we've ever faced and you want Lita to go alone?" Serena asked her.  
  
"I don't really think he is a youma though. I saw-" before she could finish, the three left for Trunks' home.  
  
****************************  
  
Meanwhile Trunks told everything he knew about saiyans, the dragonballs, ki and energy, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, the other Z warriors, Frieza, Cell, and the androids. Lastly he explained why and how he came to her timeline.  
  
"I have to admit, it's a lot to swallow." Lita replied.   
  
"I know it is, Lita."  
  
"But... we're telling each other our secrets, there's something you should know too-"  
  
"That you're Sailor Jupiter?" Trunks said.  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Your energy levels are identical. It's not hard to miss."  
  
"Then that's proof that what you told me is true. I'm so relieved that you're not a monster sent ot kill us." Lita sighed.  
  
"I'm just happy you don't think that anymore.I have more proof though."  
  
Trunks pulled out a photo from his jacket pocket.  
  
"This is a picture of the Z fighters the day after the day Cell died." Trunks continued by pointing out everyone in the picture.  
  
"Trunks... I feel that we've grown so close to each other lately."   
  
" I know, I feel the same way. You're the one friend I have in this dimension. Thanks for being there."  
  
Trunks and Lita leaned into each other as the lips came very close together when the door opened and the four remaining Senshi walked in, dressed in uniform.  
  
"You let her go youma! You're done!" Serena said with surprising strength in her voice.  
  
*************************************  
  
Uh oh! Troubles a brewin' in Chapter 8. The 4 Scouts face off with Trunks. Can Lita stop them before anybody gets killed? 


	8. Count me out

No Need for Time Travel chapter 8  
  
Sorry for not working on a new chapter for a while, I've been up to stuff.  
  
**********************  
  
"Give it up Trunks! It's over." Sailor Moon cried as she came in the front door.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Lita screamed.  
  
"We're here to save you from this monster." Mars said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? I'm telling you guys, he's not bad!"  
  
"She's telling the truth. I wouldn't harm you girls." Trunks aded in.  
  
But just as he had finished his sentence, Sailor Moon unleshed an enormous attack on Trunks. (I don't know what she calls her cornball finishing moves.)  
  
It him with such force, that he crashed into the wall behind him. But, he wasn't destroyed.  
  
"Ummm... Serena, how he isn't being obliterated in a seizure causing series of flashing lights like usual?" Venus asked.  
  
"I don't know you guys, but lets get Lita out of here, I'm sure that steaming carcass won't get back up." Moon replied.  
  
Venus, Mars, and Moon picked up Lita and brought her back home. Ami didn't bother because she was still sided with Lita on this whole issue. (see chapters six and seven for why if you forgot)  
  
**********************  
  
About an hour passed and Lita laid on her bed with her face in her pillow. Ami sat down next to her comforting her.  
  
"I'm so glad that at least one of you believes me." Lita said, sobbing.  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay, you'll find a new guy soon and forget all about Trunks." Ami said.  
  
"It's not that easy Ami, I really loved him."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ami saw something rustle in the drapes. Ami stood up and went to check on what it was. Ami got up and drew the drapes and out popped Trunks with the crap scared out of him.  
  
"Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!" Lita squealed and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I thought you were dead." she said, tears drying up.  
  
"Heck no, it'll take a lot more than that to kill me." Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh hey Ami, umm..... you won't tell the other scouts about this will you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's okay Trunks, I'm on your side." Ami said in return.  
  
"Hey Ami, Trunks and I will stop by your place and tell you the whole story. Right now Trunks and I have some "unfinished buissness" to take care of." Lita said with a giggle.  
  
"Sure, I know where the door is." Ami said and she let herself out.  
  
After Ami left, Lita grabbed Trunks by the collar and pulled him onto the bed.   
  
"I love you, you know that." Lita said and pulled Trunks into a passionate kiss. It took a few seconds but Trunks eventually responded.  
  
"I say this is a good point to pick up from where we left off."Trunks said with a smile and pulled the sheets over he and Lita. (Don't think that they're still clothed, they're pretty close to nude.)  
  
******************  
  
When the sun rose the next morning, Lita's eyes fluttered open and gazed upon Trunks.  
  
"That was amazing." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Well, I aim to please." Lita replied.  
  
The pair kissed and got dressed,getting ready to go to Ami's to tell her the whole story like they had promised the night before.  
  
"How do you think we should tell the other scouts about the whole "you're alive and we knocked some very sexy boots last night?" Lita asked Trunks while tracing on his chest with her index finger.  
  
"I don't know Lita, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Wait... we knocked some sexy what?"  
  
******************  
  
When Trunks and Lita arrived at Ami's home, Ami slightly opened the door and told them to come back later for the other Sailor Scouts where currently in her home.  
  
"Ami, do have any food that isn't green and moldy? And what are you doing at the door?" Serena suspiciously asked.  
  
"Nothing Serena, go back to raiding my fridge." Ami said, trying to coax Serena into leaving.  
  
"Oh! Lita, come in." Serena said.  
  
"Hi." Lita nervously said.  
  
"Sorry 'bout yesterday Lita." Mina said from the back of the room.  
  
"Yeah, and that Trunks was no good anyway."  
  
Sure these were her friends, but Lita was fed up with the way Trunks was being treated. Fortunatley, he was outside so he wouldn't be around for the tongue-lashing they were about to get.  
  
"Now listen you guys! Trunks is the love of my life and you guys can't take that away from me! He's very much alive and we love each other. And if my love life clashes with my job as Sailor Jupiter, then I resign my duty as a Sailor Scout!!!  
  
******************  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Uh-oh! Jupiter is leaving!? And Trunks finally goes to see if he can get back to where he was intending on going and if he's not there already.  
  
See you in Chapter 9 of No Need for Time Travel!!!!! 


	9. A blast prom a not so far past

No Need for Time Travel Chapter 9  
  
Finally, things are starting to pick up and Trunks is going to investigate how he wound up the this timeline and if the Gohan that he's heard of is really his friend or just a coincidence. And how will the scouts react to Lita's resignation??????????????  
  
**********************  
  
"Leaving! You can't do that!!!! I can't allow it! We're more than just a ateam, we're friends and you're just going to give up on us and go off with this creep?" Serena bellowed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't see what's so hard to understand about it. I mean how would you feel if we all mistrusted Darien the way you're treating Trunks?" Lita said.  
  
"That's totally different." Serena responded.  
  
"No, not really. You love Darien just as much as I love Trunks and I'm sure you'd do the same thing that I'm doing now if your relationship was like this. If you guys change your minds, then tell me and maybe I'll reconsider what I've done." Lita said and walked out.  
  
"Fine! Who needs you? The four of us will be fine without you."`Serena said.  
  
"Um actually, I'm also going with Lita." Ami said.  
  
"Not you too Ami!" Mina yelled.  
  
"If my friends are gonna be nasty to my friend because of her love life, then I can't be a part of this team any longer." Ami said and walked out the door with Lita.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the three of us." Serena sadly replied."Some team this is. All I wanted was to make it look like I was finally taking leadership of the scouts."  
  
******************  
  
Outside, Lita and Ami were expecting to find Trunks and get on out of there, but he was nowhere to be found. Trunks had flown off not long after Lita had closed the door on him to speak to the other scouts. Trunks had other plans in mind. Trunks was going to see if he could find Gohan. Ever since he heard Gohan's name over the loudspeaker, he was curious if he wasn't in another dimension, but just in a later time period than where he was intending on going. Trunks had no idea what button he'd accidentally pressed and changed his course, so now was the time to find out.  
  
Soon, the familiar woods that were around the Son residence came into view. Trunks touched down in front of a little white house.  
  
"Oh my god! It's really here! I might be right after all. I'd better make sure." he thought.  
  
Triunks walked up to the door and gently knocked. Inside, he heard footsteps and the voice of a middle aged woman.  
  
"Hold on, I'm comin'"  
  
She opened the door and took a long stare and finally recognized him.  
  
"Trunks! Is that you? Wow it's been a long time. How are you?"  
  
"Hi Chi-Chi, Is Gohan home?"   
  
"No, sorry, you'll find him in the city. Don't be surprised if you find him in some silly costume or something. He's taking a knack of being the citys resident superhero you know." Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Really? Wow..... that's weird."  
  
"Tell me about it, well go on if you want to catch him!"  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi". Trunks said and flew off to West City. ( the names of the cities are pretty stupid huh? ^_^ )  
  
*******************  
  
As Trunks landed on top of a skyscraper, he watched an epic battle unfold, Gohan had been fighting what looked to be like Android 17 from where Trunks was standing. Gohan had his mind focused on the fight but out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like the silouette of someone that he knew. As his eyes moved off his opponent, he was rocked by a hook to his jaw, sending him into a building nearby (for anybody that wants to know, Gohan is in his Saiyaman suit.).  
  
17 began to power up a huge attack until he was hit in the ribs by a monster of a roundhouse kick by Tunks, followed by a masenko. As 17's ashes fell to the ground, a super saiyan Trunks gave a strange look at the man in front of him clad in a black body suit and some green robe thing over it, plus and orange cape and helmet.  
  
"Get good reception on that thing?" Trunks asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Trunks! it's really you! Wow!"  
  
"Hey Gohan."  
  
"What are you doing here? It's been so long." Gohan said.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Well, come to my house and we'll talk about it."  
  
"Okay, but one thing. Was that android 17 back there?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah. Weird huh?" I had to face Nappa last week. All of our old enemies seem like they're coming back from the dead."  
  
Yeah there's something wrong going on here."  
  
********************  
  
Trunks and Gohan flew back to Gohan's house and sat down with Chi-Chi. Trunks told them about his mom's death, his accident with the time machine, his relationship with Lita, and the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Ohhhh, that's so sweet! Your girlfriend sounds so nice. I have to meet her someday." Chi-Chi said with a grin.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"What are you talkng about dude? You slept with her. That's pretty girlfriendish." Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan has one too know. Her name is-"  
  
"Videl Satan." Trunks said, not looking up from his soda.  
  
"How did you know?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You were dating her in my time as well."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sorry you guys, but I need to get going to see my mom and dad." Trunks said.  
  
"Goodbye Trunks! Come back soon." Chi-Chi said.  
  
*******************  
  
As Trunks flew over to Capsule Corp., he was greeted in mid-air by his dad.  
  
"Well, well. The kid has returned."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
When Trunks had first appeared in this timeline, he had always searched for his fathers approval. It would make his stay much more pleasant if he had finally earned that approval.  
  
"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked impatienty.  
  
"I'm here to stay this time. I decided to leave the hell I lived in."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping to stay at Capsule Corp."  
  
"Great, another mouth to feed. You, me, Bulma, her parents, and the younger you."   
  
That's right! Trunks had totally forgotten about his younger self that resides in this timeline. It would great to see himself as a kid.  
  
"Well look on the bright side dad, you'll have a sparring partner for a change." Trunks said.  
  
"All right, you have a point kid. You've been getting stronger right."  
  
"You know it." Trunks replied with a smile.  
  
When they reached home, Trunks was greeted by his mom and a very confused little Trunks.  
  
"Trunks!!!!!! Wow it's so nice to see you!" Bulma said.  
  
"Mom, I need to ask you something before we start to catch up on old times....  
  
End of Chapter 9.  
  
What does Trunks have to ask his mom? And what's up with old enemies returning from the dead? Find out everything and more in NO NEED FOR TIME TRAVEL chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	10. Precognition

No Need for Time Travel Chapter 10 by Janemba.  
  
For the record, the time era is about six months before the whole Buu fiasco.  
  
Thanks to everyone for all of their reviews.  
  
***************  
  
That night, Trunks lay in his bed. He had his hands folded behind his head as he thought about what went down today. He had been right all along. When Trunks had accidentally pressed that button in his time machine, it must have just sent him a few years further into the dimension that he had planned on going to in the first place. A mistake Trunks was glad he made because now, he met Lita, the love of his life and Trunks wouldn't change anything about it.  
  
Trunks looked to his left to see Lita huddled up against him, sleeping soundly. Trunks always felt that Lita looked the most beautiful when she slept. He kissed her on the cheek and rolled over to face her, looking at the smile on her face from the kiss.   
  
When Trunks had returned home earlier that day, the first thing he had wanted was for his mom and he to see what was wrong with the time machine. Trunks had an assumption that the reappearance of the Z warriors' old enemies had something to do with the time machine. It took some time, but Trunks and Bulma had eventually figured out with the ship's weird little do-hickies (yes, I said do-hickies... is that so bad? Don't look at me like that.) that there was a tear in the time-space continuum (you can tell I'm just making this up as I go along.) and it would be possible to fix, it could just take some time.  
  
******Earlier that day***********  
  
"I don't know about this Trunks, I don't know if even I can repair a dimensional tunnel. I wouldn't even know where to begin."Bulma said, getting out from under the time machine.  
  
"I'm sure that you can do this. Hey, in my world, you made this time machine to begin with." Trunks replied.  
  
"This is beyond me Trunks."  
  
"Wait! You had installed this just in case a dimensional tear ever occurred."  
  
Trunks said and pulled out a small keyboard and monitor from inside of the time machine's hull. He flicked it on and the monitor shown bright with a dark array of vortices leading to many different dimensions, different worlds, and different people.  
  
"With this, you could pinpoint the location of the tear in hell that's letting people return from the dead." Trunks explained.  
  
"All right, but how do I seal it?" Bulma asked.   
  
"That, I don't know"  
  
"Well, I say that we've had enough drama for one day huh? Come on Trunks, I have to introduce do you to your younger self.  
  
*********************  
  
Sleep just wouldn't come to Trunks tonight. He was too excited to sleep. For once, everything had finally turned out the way he had wanted. No more pain, no more suffering. He finally had his family and friend beside him. Life is good.  
  
********************  
  
When Trunks had first met his younger self, he didn't know how to react to it. Here was a little boy, which Trunks could see as a much different person when he reaches adulthood. Many of Trunks' closest friends- although they wouldn't admit it to his face- feel that he's a good guy, but can go from a talkative, fun-loving person, to a moody, depressed guy that would sit looking at the floor when everyone around him is enjoying themselves. Even Lita sometimes felt a little disturbed in his presence.  
  
But this child, he would grow up with a silver spoon in his mouth, with a father that is alive, even if he doesn't pay much attention to him. Many friends, a huge home that isn't going to waste away with the rest of the world in the wake of destruction by two cyborgs that are hell bent on taking away what you hold dear.  
  
"Trunks get a hold of your self. You're showing your scary side again. Just repress it. Everything will be okay, just close your eyes and go to sleep..." he told himself before drifting off into a peaceful slumber with Lita comfortably resting in his arms.  
  
*****************  
  
That morning, Trunks awoke in the same spot he had fallen asleep. And once again, Lita laid there, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Hi." she said and then kissed him softly.   
  
"Hey." Trunks said afterward.  
  
Lita nuzzled her head into Trunks' neck and slowly ran her tongue along it.  
  
"Mmmm... Lita stop." Trunks said.  
  
"What's wrong? You usually like it like that when we make love." Lita said into his ear, hot breath flowing onto his ear.  
  
"I'm not in the mood right now."  
  
"Whoa, hold the phone. Who are you and what have you done with the real Trunks?" Lita said jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha." Trunks said and rolled over.  
  
"Okay, now seriously. What's wrong?"  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Can I help in any way?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I just need to get my head together that's all."  
  
Trunks got out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs. Vegeta was in the gravity chamber like always, the other Trunks was still asleep, and Bulma was in the kitchen making pancakes.  
  
"Hey Trunks. What's up?" she asked and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"What's wrong hun? I've never seen you this glum."  
  
"I'm gonna fly around for a bit." Trunks said.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll come back for it."  
  
Trunks walked out the front door and took off. The cool June air brushed against his face, calming Trunks down a little. A few minutes later, Trunks touched down in the mountains and sat down on a small cliff on the side of the rocky mass.  
  
When Trunks was in his original timeline, he also would visit this barren mountain to calm his nerves. He loved the always cool air that would fly by. The spot also presented a gorgeous view of downtown only a few miles in the distance.  
  
With his hands folded behind his head, Trunks laid there with his eyes shut.   
  
His peace was disturbed by the presence of Gohan.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking for you. Bulma's worried about you. She called me up and told me to find you."  
  
"Well, here I am." Trunks replied.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I've been feeling pretty crappy lately. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I feel it deep in the pit of my stomach." Trunks said.  
  
"Nah, you're just hungry. Come on, your mom's pancakes will cheer you up." Gohan said, trying to cheer his friend up.  
  
"Okay.  
  
But little does Trunks know, deep in the pit of hell, trouble is brewing. Corpses littered the ground as an ominous green figure stood over them. Cell.  
  
"Now that I have accumulated the power of every person in hell, I should be more than enough of a challenge for any living being" he said.   
  
Cell then took off and entered what seemed to be a huge gash in the sky. It was the dimensional tear and Cell is coming back to Earth!  
  
End.  
  
I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaly sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been very busy as of late. I'll try to stay persistent and I'm almost done with No Need for Time Travel. That is unless, you guys want a sequel…………………………………………… c'mon, tell me.  
  
In chapter 11 of No Need for Time Travel: Cell returns to Earth through the gap in dimensions to get his long awaited vengeance on the world and the Z Warriors. Plus, what's this? The Sailor Scouts are back????????????????? It's all in Chapter 11 of NO NEED FOR TIME TRAVEL!!!!!!! ^___________________________________^ 


End file.
